


Cross That Line

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: George/Padma 7 Spells [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span>Jealousy is an ugly thing. And Luna is not spectacularly helpful.</span>
<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross That Line

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : draw the line in the sand

George didn't get up until after lunch. He then proceeded to stomp around the flat, slamming doors, and making coffee in a violent manner that resulted in a lot of mess and almost led to Fred being scalded. That was when Fred told his brother to sort himself out in a less than polite fashion.

George sat at the kitchen table, sulking over his coffee and trying desperately to get the image of Padma kissing that idiot Mike out of his head. He wished that Hermione hadn't convinced him to go last night (even though he hadn't taken much convincing). He had felt a flash of anger when he had seen Padma kissing her ex. George hadn't realised he fancied her until the jealousy hit him like a ton of bricks.

Fred stalked back into the kitchen and grabbed his keys from the table. He was mumbling something about idiot brothers that George didn't quite catch. He scowled at the coffee as if it had offended him. Fred headed for the front door and was surprised to find someone standing there when he opened it.

"Is George here?" Luna asked cheerfully.

Fred raised an eyebrow at his little sister's friend.

"In the kitchen," Fred supplied, "although I wouldn't if I were you."

Luna nodded and walked past him into the flat. Fred shrugged and went out. He had no idea what was going on, but frankly he wasn't in the mood for all this.

George looked up from his coffee to find Luna studying him thoughtfully. He was vaguely aware that he must look a state but she'd seen him much worse before. Including last night. Her waist-length blonde hair was loose to day and hung in waves. She was wearing a long blue skirt with an orange top that clashed hideously.

"It's all about lines," she said helpfully.

George looked at her blankly.

"It's easier to cross one that you've crossed before," she added.

"Right," George said.

"It's not about him really," Luna continued, "you'll see."

George sighed and rested his head on the table.


End file.
